Whataya Want From Me?
by Samuel MacIntyre
Summary: A songfiction to Adam Lambert's 'Whataya Want From Me'


Whataya Want From Me? - J. Kirk X Spock

_Hey, slow it down whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me  
Yeah I'm afraid whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me_

They stood there in silence, dark against light. One had his arms folded across the breast of his gold shirt, the other stood still and stoic in science blue. "So?"

_There might have been a time  
And I would give myself away  
Oooh once upon a time I didn't give a damn  
But now, here we are so whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me_

The one in blue said nothing, only a slight thinning of his lips and a tightening around the eyes betraying his emotions. "Do you have anything to say for yourself? Or are you going to stand there and just give me the same 'I find you highly illogical' look that you give me every day?"

_Just don't give up I'm workin it out  
Please don't give in, I won't let you down  
It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around  
Hey, whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me  
Whataya want from me_

"I do not understand what you are asking of me, Captain." His words were cold and clipped.

"There it is again!" The man in the gold shirt flung up his arms in exasperation and turned his back on the one in blue.

_Yeah, it's plain to see (plain to see)  
that baby you're beautiful  
And it's nothing wrong with you  
(nothing wrong with you)  
It's me, I'm a freak (yeah)  
but thanks for lovin' me  
Cause you're doing it perfectly  
(it perfectly)_

The man in blue stiffened slightly. "Captain..."

"I don't want to hear it."

"Would you listen?" The normally stoic man's voice cracked and broke. The one in gold turned to look at him, anger, frustration, and grief painted across his face.

"Please allow me to speak," he said quietly.

"Why, Spock?"

_There might have been a time  
When I would let you step away  
I wouldn't even try  
But I think you could save my life_

"Captain..."

"For the last time, call me Jim."

"Jim... I cannot logically say why."

"You can't tell me why you won't speak to me?"

"No."

_Just don't give up I'm workin' it out  
Please don't give in, I won't let you down  
It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
Just keep comin around  
Hey, whataya want from me (Whataya want from me)  
Whataya want from me (Whataya want from me) _

The one in gold stiffened again and made as if to turn his back on the other. A too-warm hand fell onto his shoulder, forcing him to turn around again. Blue eyes met dark, soulful ones, and the one in blue tightened the grip he had on the other's shoulder. "What do you want from me?"

"I want something other than logic! I want to see that you can feel, just like every other person on this ship!" The one in gold flung off that restraining hand. The anger and frustration painted across his face had been overwhelmed by the grief.

_Just don't give up on me  
(uuuuuuh) I won't let you down  
No, I won't let you down _

"I want you to tell me how you feel about me." The one in gold lowered his eyes to the floor between their boots.

"I am--"

"I know. You're Vulcan, you don't feel." His voice broke, and he turned away again.

"I am not sure of my feelings, Captain." The one in blue finished what he had been trying to say before he was cut off.

_(So I) just don't give up  
__I'm workin it out  
Please don't give in,  
I won't let you down  
It messed me up (It messed me up)  
Need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around  
Hey, whataya want from me _

One hand rested on a gold-clad shoulder again, less restraining than simply giving comfort. Blue eyes looked up from the floor. "Captain..."

"I told you..."

"I know."

_Just don't give up I'm workin' it out  
Please don't give in, i won't let you down  
It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around  
Hey, whataya want from me (whataya want from me)  
whataya want from me (whataya want from me)  
whataya want from me_

There was another moment of stiff silence between the two before the one in science blue stooped down the necessary few inches to press his lips to the other's. When he straightened, strangely bright blue eyes were staring up at him in shock. "I may not be sure of my feelings, but that was something that I felt needed to be done."

He might have said something else if he hadn't been cut off by another press of lips against his.


End file.
